


Numb the Pain

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [12]
Category: Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Gia Moran couldn’t be around her team, her friends, not without seeing Emma with him. It was her fault, she never had the guts to confront her best friend about her feelings. How could Emma know? What world would she actually return those feelings? She looked so happy in his arms, kissing him...Gia did the team a favor and stepped back, stepped away.Day 12: Drink
Relationships: Gia Moran & Lauren Shiba, Lauren Shiba/Gia Moran
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Numb the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This could be interpreted as friendship or something more...that's up to you guys. Taking a bit of a tonal shift for the drink prompt.

What did rock bottom look like?

A girl by herself at a bar, late on a Friday night. 

Gia Moran couldn’t be around her team, her friends, not without seeing Emma with him. It was her fault, she never had the guts to confront her best friend about her feelings. How could Emma know? What world would she actually return those feelings? She looked so happy in his arms, kissing him...Gia did the team a favor and stepped back, stepped away. 

It was for the best.

Seeing another woman at the bar, she took a seat one space away, silent solidarity. As a power ranger she was highly attuned to new surroundings and would always make the effort to check for any potential threats. It was then she saw the red emblem on the woman’s black leather jacket. The House of Shiba. Gia blinked in surprise, she was in the presence of the red Samurai Ranger...a legend. 

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours” Gia coyly lowered her hand, showing the fellow blonde her morpher. Thankfully, as her powers increased, her morpher looked more like an outdated cell phone.

Lauren carried a hint of a smile as she opened her jacket, showing Gia her morpher that she had concealed. A good samurai never left home without it. “Let me buy you a drink, what’ll you have?” 

Gia took that as an invitation to move one spot over, “Just an old fashioned” Bourbon, Lauren’s brows rose in momentary surprise. Then again, at this hour, a girl doesn’t go for something light and fruity. “Thanks…” The senior ranger didn’t have to order her a drink, leave it to a samurai, “What’re you doing in a place like this?” 

The red ranger picked up her empty glass, as if that was the most obvious answer. “I could ask you the same question”

“Feeling too much” Gia’s laugh was dark, she ran a hand through her hair, “Trying to numb the pain”

“Hasn’t worked for me” Lauren tapped her glass so the bartender would fill her glass back up, “Drinking isn't so sad with company” She admitted, exhaling a heavy sigh. 

“Mm” Gia waited to take a sip of her drink, letting the burn of the alcohol slide down her throat. Hoping for some sweet relief, anything to take her mind off of Emma in the arms of someone else. “Love sucks”

“You’re telling me” The red samurai ranger’s life wasn’t glorious by any means. She was pulled away from her home as a child, lost her father, lost all connections to humanity. Mastering the sealing symbol became her focus, it was up to her to save the world from the likes of Xandred. Oh the things she lost along the way, she didn’t have friends, she didn’t have hobbies, she had to live in hiding...for the greater good. Years. Years of her life she sacrificed for the greater good, only to fail when it mattered the most. Some red ranger she made. What a waste. 

“Girl I fell in love with is now marrying my brother” She punctuated that happy sentiment with a swig of her drink. When Lauren stepped up as the red samurai ranger, she was met with resistance. A team that didn’t want her there, didn’t believe she deserved to be there. The pink ranger, Mia, was the only one that showed her kindness. She was the first person Lauren ever felt this way about...only for Jayden to get her too. 

“Oh” Gia wasn’t the type of girl who was good at comforting someone in pain...that was always Emma’s specialty. The girl with the heart of gold. “Shit”

“Yeah” Lauren agreed, numbly nodding her head. The red samurai ranger didn’t have a place on her team, to the rest of the world she had been missing for years. Who was she now? Where was she supposed to go from here? 

The yellow megaforce ranger bobbed her head left and right, struggling with the idea of coming forward with her own pain. “I know how it feels...to watch the girl you love be with someone else” Orion stayed on Earth to be with the megaforce rangers...to be with Emma. Gia couldn’t compete with that. It wasn’t like her to roll over like a dog, but she felt so damn defeated, “So I left”

“Mmm” Another swig of her drink, “My team was never mine to begin with”

What a thing to have in common. Gia wished she was the red ranger like Troy, she could have commanded the team well if she was just given the chance. 

A drink would only be a temporary band-aid. It’d work like an aspirin, but the pain would come back. The memories. The wishful thinking of being in Jayden or Orion’s shoes; what life could have been if their paths were different, but here they sat...two lonely girls at a bar.

“You wanna get out of here?” Gia offered, using her head to motion to the door. “I’ve got a hotel room off the highway”

Lauren contemplated the answer, there was more than one way to drown out her sorrow. She grasped her glass, drinking the rest of it in one lengthy sip, “Sure”

**Author's Note:**

> May continue this one.....who knows ahaha.


End file.
